New love with a new life
by Kyalovepasta24
Summary: A Human Au . 19 year old Amelia find out that she with child , she start to fall in love with a Russia who showed kindness to her . warning Pregos . Fem America X Russia . Rusame . Please Review . Hope you like it .
1. New Beginning

Amelia F. jones was just another 19 year old girl. Last year after lasting her father to she was now alone and looking for money. When she saw the sign. Money for being a Test subject. Amelia walk into the building, she hate place like this but she needed the money. "Ms. what can I help with today", said the women at the desk. "I was coming to be test subject, I read the sign and I want to more about this", said Amelia. "Ok, I page the doctor to see if he come down and tell you himself", said the women. Just then two Large men both with white hair walk in and gave something to her to make her feel sleep. "Mrs. Jones are you awake? Can you hear me", said a voice. "Yes, where am I", said Amelia. "You getting ready for the test, where doing some last bit of pep work, "said the doctor. "Ok, going see you in a few minute, then we get to have fun", said the doctor. As the doctor walk out he went through his documents, typing. *today project start is getting her Fetus, All thing point to that it well be a help Pregnancy and birth. If we keep the mother under a watchful eye. After he was done he walking to the Lab room where on the table lay Amelia. "Bond her to this, I don't want to fight her when I doing thing", said the doctor to a white hair lab help. "Alright, now let began. As the doctor began IVF into Amelia he saw that she was a diamond in the ruff". After it was over, Amelia was send back to her room and would be lie too but her keep for the next eight months. "Ivan, I want you to look after her, she has now family and I can't think anyone better, then you", said the Doctor. "Ok, when do I need to bring her back", ask Ivan. "In about a month that when she be wondering what we did and I tell her but for just said well took some of her egg", said the doctor. When Amelia she felt groggy, when saw a tall Russia sitting next to the bed she wonder about him. "it ok Amelia , where Friend , I am Ivan I going to let you say with me at my place tell the doctor said that we don't need you anymore " ,he said trying to make her feel clam . "Ok, where do you live and when are we living", said Amelia. "I live on a house on the north side of town and we can live when you get dress, you old clothes go mistake for rage so they were tosh, so I got this and some other for you", said Ivan. Amelia took the first set of clothes. Which was a tank top with America flag and some long pant. After she was dress, both walk outside to a car. "Her you go, he hand her some cash, doc said you get pay the rest about, the next time he want to see you", said Ivan. "Ok, that fine, she held on to it as he got in to the car. When the got to the house, see saw that it was huge. "This is your house?" ask Amelia. "No it my sister and mine house, it like a condos", said Ivan. "Oh I see." said Amelia. "You room right down here, I give you the key to house after you setting in.", said Ivan unlock the room. In the room was a queen size bed and night table. Then one wall a desk with a laptop. And on the other was a bookshelves. "Get comfy, I call you for dinner when you can meet other." said Ivan. As Amelia lay on the bed, some feeling that kept eating away at her that something was wrong with her but she look fine and she did feel sick. After an hour nap she woke up to the smell of food. "Ivan is that you", she ask. "No, I am his sister Natasha, but he told me to tell you that dinner almost ready." said smiling. "Oh hi, am Amelia, and thank you. Your house is so big and wonderful. ", said Amelia. "thank you , it was are mother before she pass away , Ivan the middle child , My older sister works as a nurse at the hospital that Ivan work at , you meet her later , then there me and the three foster brother we have . ", she said. "Oh big family, I only child and my mom died when I was born and my father pass away last year. ", said Amelia. "Don't worry, you have us now. ", she said. As the walk down there was three teenage boy fighting with each other of something. "Toris, Raves, Eduard, what is the with the fighting", said Natasha as she look at them. "We ask Ivan what he was making for dinner when well learn about are house guest when we started fight over if she was Ivan new girlfriend or not", said Raivis. Raivis was fourteen and Eduard was eighteen and Toris was sixteen. "I am not his girlfriend", said Amelia as Ivan walk in. "I told you guys", said Ivan. "Let eat, come sit Amelia, anywhere you like", said Ivan as he sat on the right side next to Natasha. When Amelia sat on the opposite side of Ivan, when Kate, came in to see Amelia. "Oh hello, Ivan is are new Guest like here", said Kate. "Yes, I am ", said Amelia. "oh hi , sorry for that I still in work mode ",said Kate . "It fine, I just glad that everyone is so nice", said Amelia. "I glad, baby brother is so sweet making her feel at home", said Kate sat down to eat. After diner Amelia went back to her room, where she fell asleep. * Few months later * Amelia walk into the doctor office with Ivan. "Mrs. Jones, I should be glad to tell you congrat, you be a mother in an eight months", said the doctor as he shown her the result. "Is that what you did to me?" said Amelia. "Yes, you did sign up for it yourself", said the doctor. "It Fine", said Amelia. "Ivan can you take me home, I don't wish to be here anymore." said Amelia. "Yes, here the keys, I be out there in a second", said Ivan handing the key to Amelia. "You a bastard, How dare making Amelia fell like it her fault for this . ",said Ivan . "oh, have you started to have feeling for her ",said the Doctor .


	2. three months of sickness

**Demetri - He is a Oc , that i made up **

**Now we have Prucan **

**I love you love it as much as i did writing this Chapter ~ Kyalovepasta24 **

Three months later, Amelia woke up for a good sleep to feeling sick to her stomach. She race to the bathroom, where she puke up most of last night dinner. "Amelia, you ok in there", said Natasha. "yea , just morning sickness give me a wake up call . ",said Amelia as she flush and walk out to see Natasha stand outside . "Well, it just you and me, home today would you like breakfast or meds", said Natasha would was training to become a midwife. "No, I fine for now, but thank you", said Amelia as she walk into the living room to watch TV when she hear Ivan or Kate pull up. "I home, how everything", said Ivan as he walk in. "good, other than morning sickness." said Amelia. "Well the Doctor said you should be finish with it in a few days", said Ivan as he felt her tomb, just then he felt a small kick for her womb. "It kicks hard like a Russian", he joke with Amelia. "Ha, nice joke but I not in the mood right now." she said. Back in the Doctor office sat the Doctor as he got a Page that another girl want to be a subject. "sent the girl ,I get her to fell the form out and then we get start , Have Gil and the others get Room C ready for her ",said Dr. Haugen . "Hello, I am Maddie Williams I hope could tell what test are you use subject for", she said smile. "Will, we need Girl like you to give an egg that came by use for other women would can make it without kill the baby", He said. "Oh ok, where do I sign up at", said Maddie. "Sign these to then I have my friend get you prep for the prep test, then if you can be use, then we'll talk ", said the Doctor. As she finish sign the paper a German Teen walk in about Maddie age. "Come with me, I show where your room is", he said. "Ok", said Maddie as she follow as she look down at his butt to see that it was firm as a rock. "Here your room Change into the hospital gown and I be back to check in on you", he said as he left. After she was dress, she saw a two lab Hand take the normal thing, one Hand ask her an odd question "Miss, have yoyo had your period for this month and if yes, how long age". "Yes, about five Day ago", said Maddie. Just then Maddie felt a numb from her hip down. She said the lab hand doing something as Gilbert walk in. "is this it", he ask the lab hand. "Yes, she ready for it like the girl before she could be good tell at less another ten year or so.", said the lab hand. When the Doctor walk in the smile at Maddie. "Ms. Williams, you going to be but under for this next part but not to worry, you felt find well you awake." said Doctor Haugen as he began the IVF for implanted into Maddie. After an hour Maddie woke up to Gil sitting next to her. "Do you have any family that can watch over you?" he ask. "No my mother past away about two year ago. I been living on my own for about a year now. ", said Maddie. "Ok, the Doctor said that he may need you again and since you have no family you can live with me", said Gilbert. "I am gilbert if you wish to know", he said. After Maddie was redress in her clothes. She and Gilbert walk to his Car. "Why are you be so kind to me", said Maddie. "Because, It my job to watch over you and take care of you if need be", he said unlocking the car. As both got in gilbert told Maddie that it would them and his little brother would was round only for dinner and bedtime. When the walk in the house when Gilbert call "Ludwig, I am home. Are you home? ". "Yes, and Feli, is Here too", said Ludwig back. "Ok, that fine, stay in room tell I tell to come out", said Gilbert. "This is your room right here", said Gilbert out a door. Maddie smile. "I work most day, so you may home alone", said gilbert. Back at Ivan, "Ivan, called the doctor, Amelia said that she can felt the baby and that she bleeding", said Kate as run back to Amelia room. When Ivan walk in Amelia was crying and a little clam down with Kate and Natasha there by her. "He said that you going into labor early, I take you to him right now, get her to my car", said Ivan smile. "But I Three months early, I can't have in now, I well be back on the street and I love this place and you ", said Amelia. Ivan was taking by Amelia showing her feeling for him "it be alright, we work thing out later, first let get you to the doctor before we have a home birth", said Ivan smile. Ivan kneed down and Kiss Amelia, and whisper "don't worry, I be by your side the whole time, I good friend never leave his love alone", said Ivan. At the Hospital the Doctor greeting Amelia and Ivan at the door. As he felt her stomach he said to the both, we have baby who ready to be born. As the Doctor took Amelia to Room Five He lay down, then got to work, of how far long she is. "Ms. Jones, you half way there and nothing few hour and we have a baby soon", said the doctor as he left her. * Hour past * Amelia was now in labor. "Amelia, Push as you can", said a Lab Hand. "You almost there one more", said the Doctor as a load cry was here. "It a boy, congests you have a healthy boy", said the doctor to Amelia. As Ivan Handled Amelia "you can stay with me because I want to be your son father, stance I was with you thought you the whole way." said Ivan. "Yes, I would love for that but he need a name", said Amelia looking down at the baby. "What was your father name", said Ivan. "Arthur, I don't like it what about Demetri", said Amelia smile. "Yes it perfect like he mother", said Ivan * Demetri .A. Jones. Was born at 2/4/2014. He was ten pound and 19 in. Mother – Amelia F. Jones. Father – Unknown * As Ivan and Amelia return Kate and the other smile when they saw Amelia. "You had it, what it name?" ask Kate. "He is Demetri", said Ivan, And Amelia staying as long as she and Demetri want. "Oh, I see. Wait a sec, Amelia why dose you son has a Russian Name", said Natasha. "Because Ivan is like his father, and Ivan and your guy are Russian so that what I name him", she said smile. Ivan kiss Amelia head, I and Amelia are a thing too", said Ivan. Next morning Natasha and the other sat looking at the newest member of the family. "Oh Amelia you and the Baby had a Doctor visit in two weeks", said Kate. "Ok well be there", said Amelia. Two week later walk in at the time Maddie and Amelia. "Is this your son?" ask Maddie. "Yes, he only a few day old but I would have this week if he didn't want to come out an early", said Amelia. "He so cute", said Maddie. "Thanks, I am Amelia", said Amelia. "Maddie, you have the name like my half-sister", said Maddie. "What are you talking, Half-sister", said Amelia. "We I was little my parents slip up, leave me with my mother and my half-sister with my father", said Maddie. Just then Kate called Amelia back. "Hope to meet you again", said Amelia as she walk away. "Hello Amelia, and Dmitri, We going to take blood and see if everything is ok with Demerit", said Kate as she began to look over the baby. "Alright mamma true "said Kate to the baby would smile as she sat him back in his car sit. "alright Amelia , I want to tell you that you may become pregnancy again after your son become Nine to 18 months old ",said Kate . "Why, and what for, I thought it was just one test, and I finished it", said Amelie


End file.
